


Flowers for Gideon

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Thicker than Water [53]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-20
Updated: 2011-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I'm a very content girl…I want for nothing when we’re together.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers for Gideon

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written in the Thicker than Water universe where the BAU are kids and teens.

“Are you sure about this?” Zoë asked.

“Of course I'm sure…I made the decision a while back. Chris Summers is the best according to people I know. I'm pretty excited to see his vision come to life.”

“I'm excited too and I'm not even getting anything done. I can't believe we’re doing this.”

“You could get something done if you want.” Emily replied.

“Are you kidding? My mother would shit a mallard if I got a tattoo.”

Emily laughed at the expression. Mrs. Hawkes wasn’t the kind to have a shit fit; she was too rational for that. But she would surely give Zoë the silent treatment until Susan Lucci won a Daytime Emmy. Worse still, she might drag her somewhere to have it removed. That would suck.

“You're wearing shorts and a tee shirt and there are a million places on your body that I can't see.” Emily said. “I would never pressure you into getting inked. It’s a big decision because you’ll have it for the rest of your life. But if you want it, get it some place your mom would never see. I’d hold your hand through the whole thing.”

“Thanks Em.” Zoë smiled. “C'mon, lets go and get yours done.”

Smiling, they walked into the parlor. Old school Megadeth played over the speakers…JJ would love this place. They walked over to the register where a girl with awesome tattoos and a discreet nose ring was hanging out.

“Hi, I'm Emily. Chris is expecting me.”

“I'm Sarah. Hold on just a minute.” She picked up the phone. “Hey Chris, there's a cute girl out here who says you're expecting her. Uh huh, yep, OK bye.” She hung up. “He’ll be out in a minute. You getting inked?”

“Yeah.” Emily nodded.

“You should let me do it…a woman’s touch is unparalleled. Once most girls have me they can't help but come back for more.”

“Maybe next time.” she smiled, knowing she was being accosted. “Chris comes recommended by a friend.”

“Well, it doesn’t have to be about tattoos. All work and no play makes Jackie a dull girl.” She scribbled down her number and handed Emily the slip of paper. “Damn, you're cute.”

“Thanks. I'm taken.” She tried to give the paper back.

“Keep it…just in case.”

Emily nodded, slipping it into the pocket of her shorts.

“Which one of you is Emily?” Chris asked as he emerged from the back. He was full on Goth; black hair, black nails, black clothes, and a wicked studded collar. “Is it the adorable brunette or the adorable redhead?”

“Guilty as charged.” Emily raised her hand. “This is my friend, Zoë.”

“Hi.” Zoë waved.

“Hey. How do you know Anderson? He couldn’t possibly get a date with a girl like you.”

“Actually he's a friend of the family.”

“Cool, cool. So what are you interested in getting?”

“It’s called a calendula.” Emily put the color picture down on the counter in front of him. “It’s my birth flower.”

“That means you were born in October.” Sarah said.

“Yeah.” she looked at her.

“Sarah knows all kinds of cool stuff to get into girls’ pants.” Chris said.

“Haha, not funny.” Sarah threw a balled up piece of paper at him.

“I want to get the flower on the small of my back.” Emily said. “On some of the leaves I want the names of all of my siblings. I put it in the picture to show you. I don’t know though if you can do something so small and intricate.”

“Yeah, I can do that. What language is this?” he pointed to the symbols under the flower.

“It’s Hebrew. It means ‘the strength of the family forever’.”

“I like that.” Chris smiled. “Do you mind if Sarah helps? She's our resident linguist.”

“No problem.” Emily smiled too. “How much will it cost?”

“Well, since you're a friend of Anderson and we go way back, I’ll give you a discount. I can do it for $85.”

“That’s a discount!” Zoë exclaimed before covering her mouth.

“It really is Zo.” Emily replied. “That’s like two tattoos for the price of one.”

“Oh.”

“I just need to make a copy of your ID and then we’re good to go.” Chris said.

Emily took her wallet from her pocket. She handed him the fake ID, which said she was nineteen. He made the copy and gave it back to her.

“You guys can come on back and I’ll get you comfortable.”

Emily and Zoë walked through the swinging gate. Chris led them over to what looked like a massage table.

“Pull your shorts down just a bit and your shirt up about the same. Then you can climb up on the table and relax. Do you want the flower exactly as it is in the picture…same colors and everything?”

“Yeah.” she nodded.

“Do you have a musical preference? We like to make the experience as comfortable for you as we can. We even got Barry Manilow if that’s your thing.”

“Hearing some old school Depeche Mode would be awesome.”

“Alright, a girl after my own heart.” Chris grinned.

“She's taken!” Sarah called from the front.

Emily and Zoë both laughed.

“Don’t worry, I won't hold it against you.” he replied.

“I appreciate that.”

***

Emily laughed while she ate her sundae. It was a three scoop with extra caramel, marshmallow fluff, nuts, and three cherries. She and Jason were at the Georgetown Diner for dinner and dessert after their date. They loved to go out on Friday evenings whenever they could, which usually translated to once or twice a month. Emily was so excited to have alone time with him. Spending nights in his bed, or he in hers, were amazing but just being a teenager in love was such fun.

They'd gone to the movies to see _The Last Days of Disco_ since Emily loved Whit Stillman. She loved the movie and Jason loved Emily so he made it through unscathed. After the movie they walked the mile to the Georgetown Diner. It was a gorgeous summer night; the rain had finally stopped for a while. It was the perfect evening to hold onto each other and take a leisurely stroll.

There was no need to rush. Neither of them wanted to…this was their time. They just wanted to walk and talk. Jason wanted to feel Emily’s hand in his. He wanted to smell the Love’s Baby Soft on her skin and see the soft breeze blow raven wisps off her cheeks.

This was bliss to him; absolute perfection. He could let his mind wander to that place where it was safe to think about his parents. Jason wondered if his father felt these same butterflies in his belly whenever he looked at his mother. He wondered if Daniel let his passion overwhelm him or if he constantly talked himself out of kissing Nora breathless.

“I know what you're thinking.” Emily sang when they were two blocks from the diner.

“Tell me, tell me, tell me.” Jason replied, singing as well.

“You're thinking about kissing me.”

“Oh c'mon, no fair; that’s a given. I thought you _knew_ knew what I was thinking.”

“If you're thinking about it Jason, why don’t you just do it?” she asked.

“I will kiss you all over…later on.”

“Mmm,” Emily shivered with delight just thinking about it.

It had only been three months since they'd made love for the first time. While Jason pretty much kept his vow that they would not succumb and go at it like bunnies, he’d changed. He was much more affectionate, open, and in touch with his feelings. More importantly, he wasn’t afraid of them or Emily anymore. That’s what mattered most to her.

“I have a surprise for you.” Emily said.

“What?” Jason took a spoonful of her sundae. It was almost gone; Emily didn’t play where dessert was concerned.

“Lucky you, Jason Gideon, it’s a what and a where.”

“OK, now I'm thoroughly confused.” Jason laughed. “It sounds like you're up to something.”

“Remember how you said you'd kiss me all over later on?”

“Yes I do.” he nodded.

“Well I’ll show you your surprise then too. That way both of us have something awesome to look forward to.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Jason.”

“I don’t know if I tell you that enough. Do I tell you that enough? It’s been just over two years since our first real kiss. I was about to ask you if you remembered that but of course you do.”

“Yeah,” Emily nodded and smiled. “I do.”

“Every kiss with you has been incredible. I don’t think I’ll ever stop wondering how a girl like you…”

“You're awesome.” She replied, gently cutting him off. “I'm a very content girl…I want for nothing when we’re together.”

“Damn, that makes me feel good.”

“Well, there is one little bitty thing.”

“Aha, I knew it. What is it?”

“It’s a kiss.”

Emily closed her eyes, leaned forward and pursed her lips. Jason smiled and complied. Even if public displays of affection made him feel uncomfortable he didn’t quite care. She tasted of sweet caramel, which made him even more eager for being together later in the evening.

***

Emily hummed softly while Jason’s lips danced across her throat. It was late now, after midnight, so they could begin their night alone. The house was quiet; the kids were asleep. Hotch and Morgan might still be awake but they were 16 and 15. Jason didn’t have to worry about them bursting into his room without knocking.

Ashley was seven so she was still gripping that concept...slowly. Even though Spencer was nine now, almost ten, he still struggled with it as well. He was used to access to Jason whenever he felt like it. But tonight Jason’s doors were closed. Everyone in the house knew what that meant and they were respectful of Jason’s privacy.

The nineteen year old still grappled with sex, intimacy, family, and responsibility issues. He wasn’t thinking about that right now though. It was hard to think of anything when the most beautiful girl in the world straddled his lap. She was wearing what she called her special pajamas.

They were boy-cut panties with a cotton and lace camisole. Her hair was in pigtails, something else he loved. Jason couldn’t get enough of kissing her, caressing her, and holding her close. How could he not smile knowing she would be his for the rest of his life?

“So…” he kissed her earlobe. “I don’t want to be greedy but you did say you had a surprise for me.”

“Yep.” Emily smiled as she nodded.

“May I have it now?”

“Are you really ready?”

“I'm definitely ready.”

“OK.”

Jason nearly groaned when she climbed off his lap. He didn’t know that was part of the surprise. He watched as she got off the bed altogether, standing on the carpet with her back to him. Emily peeled the camisole off and held her hands over her bare breasts. God forbid someone walked in at this moment.

“Surprise.”

“Oh my God.” Jason leaned forward when he saw it. “Is that what I think it is? How did you…why did you…?”

“Do you like it?” she asked.

“Come closer; I want to see it better.”

Emily backed up as Jason moved himself into a sitting position with his feet on the floor. Soon she was practically standing between his thighs.

“What kind of flower is it?” he asked.

“It’s called a calendula, which is my birth flower.” She said.

“Wow, it’s so bright and…is it OK for me to touch it?”

“Yeah, be careful though. I've had it for about a week but it won't be fully healed for another week or so.”

“Why did you do this?”

“It shows my love for my family. Look closely at the petals, Jason. The calendula is a flower of sorrow but I'm not sad. While sad things brought the eight of us together, love and family devotion keep us that way.”

Jason’s fingers gently traced over the petals as he read the tiny names inside. He didn’t even know tattooing letters that small was possible. He found Derek’s first. Then he found Ashley, JJ, Spencer, Penelope, Aaron, and finally Jason. Then he looked at the Hebrew letters under the flower.

“Strength in family always.” He read. “This Hebrew is perfect.”

“Yeah, that was my favorite part. Do you like it?”

“Its really beautiful and surely its meaningful.” He replied. “I just never imagined seeing you with a tattoo.”

“For real? I have plans for at least two more.”

“You do? Don’t you have to be eighteen to get one, or have parental permission?”

“I'm an emancipated teenager.” Emily turned in his arms, topless, sliding her arms around his neck. “I just had to show him my paperwork.”

She felt a twinge of guilt for the lie. That was surely better than the coronary Jason would have if he found out about the fake ID though. Some battles were worth suiting up and fighting for and others weren't.

There were more things for Jason to say, more questions to ask. He liked the tattoo though and now Emily was topless so he’d lost most of his train of thought. It was such a touching tribute to her siblings and true love. The Hebrew deeply touched him. Jason knew she’d chosen it because of him.

Emily preferred Latin or Arabic but the tattoo was about all those she loved. He would surely be careful tonight while kissing her all over. His arms around her, Jason slid back on the bed. His first kiss was passionate; he wrapped his arms carefully around her back.

“I love you so much.” he mumbled, his lips warm on hers. Jason sighed as his tee shirt came over his head.

“Mmm, me too Jace.”

They rolled on the mattress, Jason on top of her. He pulled the sheet up to cover their half-naked bodies. In a matter of minutes, her panties and his boxers were on the floor.

“Katya…” he pulled away some but still held her in his arms.

“What's the matter?”

“I want you; I always want you. I just…”

“Shh.” Emily kissed him. “Don’t you know there are a hundred ways to satisfy me? There are a million ways for us to satisfy each other.”

“I'm afraid I'm only in the mood for one way tonight.” he whispered.

“Say it.” she ran her tongue over his lips before kissing him again.

“Say what?”

“Tell me what you want to do, Jason.”

“I want to make love to you, my sweet Katya.”

“Oh wow.” Emily felt the rush of warmth between her thighs.

He was so amazing; there weren't enough words for her to ever tell him so. It was a good thing she had the rest of her life to make sense of it. Right now all Emily wanted to do was touch him, feel him. There were many times when they both struggled to find the words. Sometimes there were times when words would never be enough.

***


End file.
